


Duet

by gleekto



Category: Glee
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekto/pseuds/gleekto
Summary: Kurt Hummel has certainly complicated Blaine’s life. And it’s Blaine’s own fault. But still. He’s just not sure what to do. Duets. That is the Glee club assignment of the week. And that’s really what has gotten him in to this mess.After being beaten up at a dance he went to with another guy at his old high school, Blaine leaves his old school for McKinley - where he promises to jump right in  - glee club, basketball, choir, even Superhero Club. But he will not come out. Not until college. He'll just manage and thrive knowing it's just two years away. Kurt Hummel was not part of the plan.Loosely based on the prompt: “Why are you so clingy people will think we’re dating- I know we are but you’re the one who wants it to be secret you moron!” AU





	Duet

Kurt Hummel has certainly complicated Blaine’s life. And it’s Blaine’s own fault. But still. He’s just not sure what to do.

Blaine has known he was gay since he was 11. It was nothing earth shattering or terrifying really. More like a ‘ _Huh. okay. I guess that’s me_ ,’ when he was watching Dawson’s Creek and there was actually a gay kid on his screen.  He just knew that that’s who he would be one day.

Then one day came. It was in his sophomore year of high school. There was another gay boy in his year who wanted to go to a dance with him, and he also wanted to go to the dance and slow dance and maybe hold hands and whatever else you do at dances. But instead they got beaten up. In the parking lot. And that _was_ terrifying. So he promised himself he would throw himself into his new school  - glee club, basketball, choir, even superhero Club. But he would not come out. Not until college. He would just manage and thrive knowing it was just two years away. Kurt Hummel was not part of the plan.

Blaine joins Glee club at the first opportunity - his first week of junior year. If he can't be out, there is nothing like a re-arranged Katy Perry number to serenade an unsuspecting soul to lift his spirits. Even if he won’t be doing any serenading on his own behalf any time soon.

Blaine’s eyes widen when he walks into the choir room.  The de facto Glee club female lead is an intensely competitive, but friendly, senior, named Rachel Berry. And boy can she sing. In one breath she welcomes him, asks about his voice training, wonders out loud if they will be a vocal match, and tells him to sit down so she can sing her solo of the week - “My Man” from Funny Girl. Yes, this is definitely the right place. 

Rachel, when not solo, seems attached to two different guys - Finn Hudson, the quarterback of the football team (and he’s in Glee club, which is pretty cool), who seems to be her boyfriend, and a tall, pale skinned and sparkling blue eyed, confrontationally fashionable Kurt Hummel, her best friend, whom Blaine admits to himself may be gay. Like who wears Alexander McQueen to high school glee club in Ohio? He can’t stop staring. At his shirt. 

And then Kurt sings his solo of the week, _Defying Gravity_. Kurt’s voice is high - a countertenor - unusual and beautiful. Kurt ends with a curtsy and a thanks to the broadway divas who’ve inspired him to make his career singing girl songs. And so he is definitely gay. Blaine isn’t clueless. Is he out? McQueen, really?

“It’s a knock off,” Kurt catches him staring as he sits down behind him. 

He walks out with the group, Rachel pulling on his arm, grilling him on his solo reperetoire, and as he is waxing philosophical about the merits of all music from the Beatles to Broadway, it happens. Ice cold, bright blue, sweet syrupy slushies are suddenly dripping down his face, and Rachel’s, and Kurt’s, and Mercedes’, and even Finn’s.

“Fuckin’ hockey team,” Finn shouts down the hall. “You’re just upset you didn’t make football.”

“Ahh McKinley,” Kurt sighs nonchalantly as he reaches for a handkerchief in his brown leather satchel. “The only school where singing songs is more dangerous than being gay.”

“Your shirt,” is all Blaine can say.

“Knockoff, remember?” Kurt smiles almost sadly. “Come on, Blaine. We’re experts by now. I can help you get cleaned up.” Blaine follows Kurt into the boys’ changeroom, taking the clean shirt and washcloth with moisturizer thankfully. “The good news is they don’t discriminate between us. I’m gay,” Kurt pauses for a second, making quick eye contact and Blaine is determinedly neutral, “Mercedes is black, Artie’s in a wheelchair - but nothing is worse than the fact that we like to sing,” Kurt shrugs. “And usually Figgins’ makes them stop at least temporarily by the third week of school.”

It’s a lot to digest. Football star glee club kids. Slushies. And Kurt is gay. And out. And his McQueen knockoff is a mess. God. “At least they’re raspberry slushies,” Blaine says licking his upper lip. 

Kurt licks his own finger. “Better than the sour cherry.”

…

Duets. That is the Glee club assignment of the week. And that’s really what has gotten him in to this mess.

Blaine has spent the last few weeks settling into his classes, avoiding slushies, and trying to make new friends with the Glee club kids. And with Kurt. Who is also a Glee club kid of course. 

Rachel heard Blaine sing a Queen number last week and he seems to be in her good books because she keeps slipping him sheet music between classes of songs that would be perfect for their voices. Or sometimes just for her voice. But he thinks she likes him. Finn, though, seems a bit wary of him. He would like to reassure him that he’s not trying to steal his girlfriend. Because he isn’t. Though he wouldn’t mind stealing the male lead.

Anyways, he tries to eat lunch with Kurt. From his first lunch when Kurt narrated the fashion or social faux pas of each young McKinley-ite in line for tots, Blaine was hooked. _No hunny, sweatpants and crocs are still not cool_ , or  O _h look! At least your neon pink lipstick matches your neon pink t-shirt. Wrong decade, though_ , and _Someone should tell Mr. Hockey Captain that grunting instead of thank you isn’t the chick magnet he wants it to be. Nor is the mullet._ Blaine has a soft spot for intelligent sass, and despite his biting humour, Kurt is nothing but kind to him. He’s sure it’s because of his slushied beginning but when he enters the cafeteria, Kurt always makes room at the table. And he routinely compliments his bowties. The second week of school, Blaine figured that if Kurt can wear high fashion knock offs, he can dare a bowtie or two. And Kurt noticed immediately. Of course he did. “I’m impressed,” He nodded conspiratorily. “It’s very Cary Grant. But with a pink flare”. He was feeling daring that day.

So Blaine’s plan of throwing himself into school is working perfectly. Until duets. And apparently his inability not to wear his heart on his sleeve. Mr. Schuester writes the theme of the week on the white board and announces that the first choice of duet partner would go to New Directions’ newest member. That’s him. 

“Oh. Me?”

“So many great options for you, Blaine. A classic rock ballad with Finn,” _Uh, no thanks._  “Or a rousing R&B number with Mercedes-”

“Mr. Schue, are you implying that just because I’m black-” Mercedes warns. Blaine couldn’t keep up with her anyways.

“Then of course, there’s our leading lady - “ and Blaine can see Rachel practically bouncing off the edge of her seat ready to jump up.

“I want to sing the duet,” Blaine takes a deep breath, “With Kurt.”

Kurt’s eyebrows shoot up. And Blaine can see he’s blushing. It’s adorable. _Damn._

“Well, Blaine. Kurt is a great choice,” Though Mr. Schuester can’t hide his confusion. What an idiot. 

“I love broadway,” Blaine offers in unnecessary explanation because he feels ten sets of eyes all on him, and one set is blindingly blue.

“Well, I’ll have to peruse my playlists then.” Kurt accepts his offer and that’s it. Mercedes is up next and chooses Santana and everyone has forgotten about Blaine and Kurt. Except Blaine. 

…

And Kurt. Kurt is stunned. Proud and excited but also really confused. What guy asks to sing a duet with the only out gay guy in the school? It’s sort of social suicide, isn’t it? Though he understands that his talent is noteworthy. And Blaine seems to like his voice. But still. 

“Blaine is very open minded.” Rachel affirms to him as they walk down the hall after Glee club. “I think he is really just a modern young man with modern sensibilities. He doesn’t feel the need to be macho or aloof. It’s refreshing. The world is changing, Kurt.” It is refreshing, Kurt agrees. But they were just slushied last week. The world hasn’t changed that much. 

And Kurt admits to himself that he has noticed that Blaine noticed his outfit of the day. On his first day. And wears Cary Grant bowties. And likes Glee club and drama club. But also basketball. And he did mention that he went to his Freshman spring fling with Jessica when they were talking about dance disasters the other day at lunch. And while an Alex, or a Darcy, or a Peyton may have been ambiguous, he’s pretty sure that Jessica is a ‘she’. But this duet is Blaine’s idea. So he’s just gonna run with it. And he may just wear his favorite short sleeve white button down shirt with his form fitting purple jeans on Saturday night when he goes to Blaine’s to practice their duet. Just in case he happens to run into anyone who might admire his ass.

…

Blaine is standing at his closet, door wide open, passing over outfit after outfit. He can’t decide if he’s going for’  _I am obviously gay, please notice’_ , or ‘I _’m just a stylish and chill dude who likes to sing. No sexuality required.’_  Blaine’s parents are out for the night. It will be just him and Kurt and no one else. No prying eyes. No rumours. No parking lot bullies. And the pull not to hide is strong. Especially with a gay friend. Who happens to have the body of an Adonis. 

The closet is an annoyance to Blaine. That’s why he came out in the first place. It was obvious for him. And simple really. His parents are enlightened enough not to ‘really’ care that he’s gay (though they obviously want him to be safe), and for better or for worse, Blaine has always felt the rightness of it. Both being gay and being out. How else is he supposed to meet anyone? And that’s the point, right? He’s a 17 year old guy with hormones and all that. But he promised himself. For a good reason.

“Nice pants,” Kurt says in passing as he walks into Blaine’s house. Blaine has on his red capri pants, black short sleeved oxford shirt, red and black bowtie. Something ambiguous? Maybe? Kurt’s purple pants are practically plastered to his legs, Blaine notices. 

Blaine leads Kurt up to his room where he has ‘Broadway playlist’ and newly created ‘Duet Ideas’ folders open on his laptop, but he sees Kurt is distracted by the rest of the surroundings. He figures it’s pretty typical for a musically inclined show choir kid - a music stand with sheet music for voice and piano, an eclectic selection of posters from the unending Broadway run of Chicago to Katy Perry, to a classic Wizard of Oz movie poster. And James Dean. Rebel without a cause. 

“James Dean,” Kurt nods approvingly.  “He’s-”

“A rebel,” Blaine finishes.

“A rebel.” Kurt repeats, making eye contact. And Blaine can feel the question under his straight face. 

“Soooo,” Blaine deflects and picks up his laptop, plopping himself down on the bed. “Any thoughts on our duet? We can do something upbeat and poppy? _Perfect_ from P!nk. Or I have a great arrangement of _Teenage Dream_? Or something slower. I’m versatile.” Blaine says before he can stop himself.

Kurt bites back his giggle and sits down on the edge of the bed looking over Blaine’s shoulder at the playlist. “I thought you liked Broadway?”

“I do.” _Of course._  “I have my playlist right here. Is that what you want to do?”

“No. I mean, that’s why you wanted to sing the duet with me, remember?” _Oh._ That’s what he said. 

“That’s why I have my playlist out,” _Naturally._ Not because he was thinking about how their voices would blend perfectly to “I’ll Cover You” with Kurt’s Angel countertenor. “So I was thinking _Rent_?”

“ _Rent_?” Kurt’s eyebrows rise up and Blaine looks right at him and he can feel the charge in the silence of the room. Fuck it. He loves this feeling. He hasn’t felt it before. Not even when Sean asked him to the dance. Kurt breaks the eye contact and looks down at the laptop and Blaine sees him notice that the music is cued to ‘I’ll Cover You’.

Blaine hums in affirmation. He’s doing this.

…

“So like, are you -” Kurt turns away from the highlighted flirty _gay_ duet on the list and towards Blaine, cheeks bright red but he’s going to plow through this because flirty duet, singing in public, it’s just too much “just open minded?”

“Of course!” Blaine answers enthusiastically. _Does he have no idea what’s going on? Just honestly all in Kurt’s imagination?_ “I really like all kinds of music. If you’re tired of broadway, I’m up for anything. Pop or ballad - I can go either way.”

 _How is this guy for real?_  “I’m gay, Blaine.” He’s going to have to be more transparent. Blaine turns crimson. Clearly not expecting that.

“I know,” Blaine nods and looks down at his lap.

“It’s just that, I’m glad you’re open minded,” Kurt breathes out and Blaine smiles, “But singing a flirty duet together in high school will probably-” He hesitates and Blaine nods to himself and looks at him directly, his pretty amber eyes sparkling.

“Maybe not _just_ open minded,” Blaine is suddenly confident and flirty, though he bites his lower lip. But he doesn’t look away. The next three seconds feel like minutes of silence. Heavy, loaded, electric silence. 

“No?” Kurt finally says, leaning in just millimitres, the energy pulling like a magnet.

“No.” Blaine is clearly the opposite pole of the magnet because he is moving more than millimitres. Blaine is going to kiss him.

…

Blaine lets himself be drawn in and he kisses Kurt. Soft and open and strawberry chapstick and just a little bit of stubble on his upper lip. He moves his hands to Kurt’s face and Kurt quickly mirrors him. This is not just him and this is very reciprocated and he did not know that kissing would feel this good.  And that’s before Kurt asks, “Can I?” and starts kissing down his neck and pushes him down on his bed and lies flush on top of him and Blaine moans loudly but it is quickly muffled by Kurt’s mouth. He holds on to Kurt and flips them over and presses himself down so he can feel all of Kurt. His body is amazing - broad and solid and bigger than his and strong. 

The body gets used to not having what it wants. forgetting, denying, focusing on other things. The hunger gets buried. But now Blaine has a taste and his body remembers.

Blaine doesn’t know when exactly they decided their clothes were too restrictive. When they decided this was happening. He does remember Kurt lifting his shirt and kissing up his torso and asking if he was sure and _is this okay?_ The only thing Blaine wasn’t sure about was how long he would be able to make it last.

“Kurt?” Blaine pulls him back up to him, “I’m really turned on.”

“I think that’s the idea,” Kurt smirks. Blaine groans.

“No, I mean. Are we? Do you want - I haven’t before-”

“Neither have I,” Kurt says quickly and smiles.  He blushes but it’s warm. “I think the bigger question is do _you_ want to?” And Blaine doesn’t understand what the difference is but he absolutely wants to and says so and they are quickly naked, wrapped around each other in Blaine’s bed. Kissing and kissing.

“Feels so good, Kurt,” “Don’t want it to be over yet,” “Your body is amazing,” and Kurt squeaks and muffles him when he says that but it’s kind of obvious, isn’t it? Blaine squeezes Kurt's ass in his hands, pushes their bodies together as hard as he can so he can feel all of it, and rocks and rocks. The perfect duet.

It’s over before Blaine wants it to be but he never wants it to be so he figures they did pretty well for a first time. Blaine is cuddled into Kurt’s side, lying on his chest, dazed and still trying to breathe. Kurt’s hands are amazing. Kurt’s body is amazing. And Blaine - really has to pee.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” Blaine gets reluctantly up and leaves Kurt wrapped in his sheets in his messy bed and he wants to take a picture but he wouldn’t dare.

…

Blaine washes his hands with his favorite lavender mint soap, wraps a towel around his waist and moves as quickly yet casually as he can back to where he wants to be. He just had a hook up. But not _just_ a hook up. Like a really awesome he hopes more than hook up…with Kurt. He feels emotional. And kind of scared. But happy. So happy.

Only when he gets back to his room, Kurt isn’t in his bed. He’s sitting on his desk chair, fully dressed, pulling on his second sock.

“Kurt?” Blaine hides the hurt from his eyes as well as he can. “Why - where are you - you’re dressed?”

Kurt looks up at him neutrally, warm, flirty eyes hiding somewhere else. “Don’t worry, Blaine,” Kurt says coolly. “I’m not going to be that guy. You don’t need to tell me you were just experimenting  or let me down lightly,” Kurt waves his hand. “Or maybe you’ll be straight for the next ten years and realize then that you were repressed all along, but I’m not the guy who's going to be there then. I get it. You just don’t know what’s going on. It’s fine.” He moves towards Blaine’s bedroom door.

“Kurt,” Blaine almost wants to laugh but Kurt doesn’t turn around. “Kurt-” He says more urgently so Kurt turns his head. “Kurt, I’ve known I was gay since I was 11″.

Kurt stops short. He turns around, crosses his arms, almost annoyed. Almost. “What?”

“I was actually out at my old school,” Blaine continues. And he figures he should tell him the whole story before Kurt’s eyes send daggers through him. Blaine sighs, “You should probably sit down for this.”

…

“So you’re gay?”

“Yes.”

“And you don’t “go either way”?” Kurt uses air quotes as he quotes Blaine back to himself. 

“Only in duet options.”

“But you hadn’t done this,” Kurt gestures to the bed, “Before?”

“Definitely not.” Blaine is pretty sure he would remember. Kurt keeps shaking his head. “You’re that surprised?”

“Yes!” Then, “No. I mean I thought there was a chance -”

“Was it the bowties, the showtunes?” Blaine was sort of hiding in plain sight.

“More like the “I want to sing a duet with the only out gay guy at the school,” _Oh_. “And you kept staring at my ass.” Kurt puts his hands on his hips but the flirty eyes are back. Thank goodness.

“I did not-” Blaine says. “Well, not _only_ your ass. Have you seen yourself in that MacQueen knockoff tee?”

“The one that got slushied?”

“Raspberry flavored MacQueen,” Blaine affirms and pulls Kurt’s hands so he’ll sit down on the bed. “So stay? Please? Even if I’m not ready to be the card carrying “other gay” at McKinley yet, this isn’t me just experimenting, okay?”

Kurt hmms but lets himself be pulled back to relax into Blaine’s side. “I”ll stay for a bit," Kurt sighs lying back down. "But only because you’re still shirtless.” Blaine’s okay with that.

Kurt turns to him suddenly. “There is no way we’re singing “I’ll Cover You,” he almost chokes. “We still have a duet to figure out. And that isn’t it.”

“Too much?”

“Ya think?”

“Well, I’m also pretty sure our voices would blend perfectly on ‘What You Own’. Roger and Mark?”

“Bromantic.”

“Exactly.”

…

Kurt understands what it is to be bullied. And closeted. And while secrecy isn’t his preference, he doesn’t think it’s really Blaine’s either, and he’s willing to respect his choice. As long as they keep having sex like that, he’d told Blaine. Blaine laughed and agreed but also made him promise he’d also let him take him out to the movies, and cook him dinner, and all that romantic stuff. Blaine likes him. Kurt can pretend they’re no more than friends at school. He’s a master of hiding his feelings.

And it goes swimmingly. For three hours. The three hours before lunch on Monday. And for the first 15 minutes of lunch when the Glee club are all sitting on the cafeteria benches as always, discussing the latest live TV musicals and their predictable failure. Until Kurt feels a leg hook around his under the table. He jumps but quickly puts on his game face, takes 45 seconds and stares at Blaine before looking away. Blaine just inches closer and babbles on about the difficulty of casting Rent. Kurt moves his leg. 

“Kurt and I are actually singing ‘What You Own’ for our duet. Nods and affirmations all around. “We thought about doing ‘I’ll Cover You’” - _He did not just.  
_

“You did?” Mercedes always quick on the uptake.

“I think that would have sent a great message,” Rachel is not. “But I understand that Kurt prefers to move away from the stereotypes and challenge himself vocally.” _What is she talking about?_ He just nods before getting up with his tray.

“Blaine, just wanted to go over a part of the duet with you. Can you come to the choir room for a minute?” Blaine beams and follows him.

“What are you doing?” Kurt snaps as soon as he closes the choir room door.

“What do you mean?” Blaine’s eyes look hurt. Kurt is exasperated.

“Why are you, you know, playing footsie with me under the table and talking about singing couples’ duets?”

“They’re our friends. They won’t care.” Blaine shrugs and Kurt lifts his hands to the sky.

“They are all going to think we’re dating, Blaine. And I know we possibly are -”

“Possibly?” 

“Okay well, I want to be. But you are the one who wants to keep it secret, remember?”

Blaine sighs. “Hiding my feelings isn’t my forte.” Kurt smiles despite himself.

“Being closeted isn’t your forte,” He steps into Blaine’s space, hand on his arm. Blaine doesn’t move.

“That is why I came out. _This_ is why I came out,” He gestures between them. “And it’s not like I haven’t been slushied anyways.”

“So?”

"So."

…

He and Kurt perform their duet flawlessly to big kudos from Mr. Schuester (which fingers crossed will help him get the male lead for Sectionals), when he asks Mr. Schuester to allow him to perform his weekly solo. Blaine has never been one to deprive himself of a little dramatic flare.

“I came to McKinley after I went to a Sadie Hawkins dance with a friend - a _guy_ friend,” Blaine starts then pauses and sees Mercedes nudge Santana with a knowing smile, and Finn silently fist pump himself. Rachel’s eyes pop out in excitement. She definitely appreciates dramatic flare. And Kurt is nervously biting his lip. “We got beat up in the parking lot before we could even go in.” He hears Kurt gasp even though he already knows the story. “I switched schools and I planned to stay in the closet until college. Until I met,” He pauses for full effect, “Kurt.”

The recorded a cappella voices of his own arrangement of Teenage Dream fill the room. What could be better than a bubblegum Katy Perry number re-arranged to sing to his high school sweetheart, or boyfriend, or at least guy he’s dating. A serenade always lifts his spirits and why shouldn’t it be on his own behalf?

...

“I’m happy for you,” Kurt whispers to him on their way out of Glee club - after Rachel and Mercedes had hugged him, and the guys had variously high fived him and said well intentioned but ridiculous things like ‘You’re still a bro, bro”, and Finn had practically knocked him over with his larger than life bro-hug. Definitely happy he’s not stealing his girlfriend.

“Me too,” Blaine says, knocking into Kurt’s side as they walk to their lockers.

“So does this mean we can run for Prom King and King?” Kurt teases, half in jest, all in earnest.

“I’d actually consider it,” Blaine nods.

“But I get the bejewelled dollar store crown,” Kurt says. “And the scepter.”

“Deal.” 

Turns out that Blaine my get the chance to go to that dance and slow dance and hold hands and do whatever else it is you do at dances. 

 

 


End file.
